patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade Neon
Character Info Wade is an Anti-Hero and son of Joyce Neon. Despite this, He have a deep hate of his parent since childhood which resulted in him making his own rules and becoming a criminal. Even becoming a leader of his own biker gang: The Red Brotherhood. He formally used to help Piraka Chaos who try to get him to get along with Joyce despite his deep anger against her. Because of this reason, He decided instead to side with Archer and the Villainous Alliance who respected his reason against Joyce. After many years have pass, from meeting his soul mate Jazmin Kimmy and getting fired from the Villain Alliance, He gone through many changes in the past both good and bad. His biggest chance come from after the birth of his daughter Emerald Neon to which he would even give up his healing factor to grant his family longer life as he would even take brutal beatings to keep them safe. His actual death was from after his fight against his rival gang, The Storm Dragon. Owned by the Armored Biker who much like Wade recently have Machine implants to make him the strongest fighting weapon and Wade ultimate challenger. Wade finish the Armored Biker with a Fat Boy into the dragon mouth far in the sky, protecting the city while finishing the last of the Storm Dragon off before his heart gave out. He was later revived to take the place of Steven Star as the new God of Love, Giving Immortality in return of being the best love god he can be. Backstory Ever since he was a baby, He always dream of being a super hero, Helping his family side by side against crime like them. His parent was getting ready for Wade future by making a special suit that would be perfect for him, Equipped with the best gears. All was well until one fateful day after Troy Handcock cause trouble in Hectare City from the T.H.C Dimension, Where any woman that dies from there will take effect to the real city, where they have a dark flash of them getting murder by their husband and love ones, Making them break up. Joyce Neon was a victim and make her attacked Kizer in disillusion. Ever since then, Kizer and Joyce Neon break-up and Kizer destroy Wade armor. Putting a complete end to his dream of being superhero. During the Haze Event, He was never seen again as he now grown a deep unforgiving hate for both his parent. Appears in Main Story *Villian Take-Over Saga *Emperor Wade Saga (Main Antgonist) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Kizer Genesis (Father) *Joyce Neon (Mother) *Jazmin Kimmy (Soulmate/1st Wife) **Emerald Neon (Daughter) *Pearl Star (2nd Wife) **Onyx Neon (Son) Friends *The Red Brotherhood (His Biker Gang) *Hank J. Wimbleton (Friendly Rival) *Sanford and Deimos *Mei-Ling Zhou *Archer the Crocodile *Tanya the Crocodile *Jami *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Reaper *Lotu *Tobe *The Vagabond Ninja Clan *Spice the Hedgehog *Shiver Enemies *His own mother *Piraka Chaos (Formally) *Jemki *Hogan the Ripper Ability TBA Trivia * Much like Joyce Neon, He hold alot of possibility where He can be especially like Deadpool from Marvel. ** Both having their first name to be Wade. ** Both break the 4th Wall non-stop. ** Both hold a long line-up of weapons that appear from no where. ** Both unpredictable and rude to everyone around them. ** Both imagine themselves as lady killers who like to be around lovely females. ** Both obtain a healing factor to recover them from anything that would normally injure or kill him. ** The only solid different is that Deadpool skin is altered disgustedly after his body change while Wade skin still normal as ever. * He was called Wade Hinomoto, But was changed do to change of timeline to which Kizer last name was changed to Genesis. * After his fight with the Armored Biker, He become the 2nd God of Love in RP History ** He's also the 8th God Character to appear, even if it was late. Category:Characters Category:Characters with Upsetting Past Category:Anti-Hero Category:Weapon Expert Category:Gun User Category:Swords User Category:OC Characters Category:IceLoverMei Characters Category:Alive Category:Side Antagonist Category:Former Hero Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Human Category:Villain Alliance Category:Biker Category:Neutral Category:God Category:God of Love